


Something About You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: A Rossi x Reader inspired by the song "She's Got a Way" by Billy Joel.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

*She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is*

On his way into work, Rossi found himself drifting off to thoughts of her. Y/N was the youngest agent on the team - she was 20 years his junior as a matter of fact.

He’d had a really rough morning. Nothing went right. His alarm went off late, which made his entire morning routine backed up. That made him rush to get things done, which of course made him drop things. An expensive vase was broken, a painting he loved fell off the wall, he stubbed his toe on the way out of the shower and as he was getting into his car to get to work, he caught his fingers in the car door. Nothing was going his way. And yet, when he let his mind wander, it wandered to thoughts of Y/N - and those thoughts made him smile. Made him forget anything bad that had happened previously. 

Arriving at work, he got out of the car smiling, barely remembering why he had been angry in the first place. He walked into the elevator and heard someone call from behind him.

“Hold the elevator!” she said, laughing as Rossi put his hand between the elevator doors to open them again.

“Morning, Y/N,” he greeted, noticing her hurried appearance. “How are you doing this morning?”

*She's got a way of talkin'  
I don't know why it is*

“This morning sucked!” she exclaimed, throwing her head back and exaggerating her movements. I was running late, so I couldn’t get my coffee and now I’m cranky.” She leaned against the elevator wall to face him. “But now that I see your lovely, smiling face, I feel better.”

His heart swelled at her words and he wondered. How did she actually mean that? Even though he was considered a master in his field, there were still people that he couldn’t quite read - and Y/N was one of them. “How was your morning?” she asked, bringing him out of his daydreams.

“Same. I broke a vase and damaged a painting because I was rushing out of the house because my alarm didn’t go off and I woke up late,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

Just as the doors to the elevator opened, she grazed his arm. “At least we have each other, right?”

\-----------------------------

Later in the day, Rossi found himself staring off into space. Their current case wasn’t going well. Three women had died already and they were no closer to catching the unsub. “Hey Dave,” Y/N greeted, walking into his office and smiling. “You okay?” Just the sound of her voice turned his attitude around.

“Been better,” he admitted, “we are no closer to catching this guy and it’s pissing me off.”

She nodded her head and shrugged. “There’s just something we’re missing, but once we figure it out it’ll all make sense. And we will figure it out. We always do.”

“Your confidence is inspiring, Y/N,” he said, looking up at her in awe. “How do you do that?”

“I make myself,” she said matter of factly, standing up from the chair where she’d sat. “If I don’t, these cases can eat away at me quickly.”

He stood up himself, ready to get back to the case. “I know that feeling,” he said, as she wrapped her arms around him. He froze in place, wondering if this was just a comforting measure on her part, or if it was something more.

*She's got a way of showin'  
How I make her feel  
And I find the strength to keep on goin'*

“You ready to get back out there?” she asked, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

*She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around*

\-----------------------------

A week later and the previous case had been solved, but the current one was just as brutal. Rossi was taking on some extra work, while Aaron was taking the week off with his son, and Y/N was filling out paperwork regarding the previous case; she had taken out the unsub, which always meant extra bureaucratic tape.

Nearly falling asleep at their desks, Rossi finally got up to go home, and he told her to do the same. “I really should,” she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “If you wait a minute, I’ll walk out with you.”

They started down the elevator to their cars in sleepy silence, when Rossi inhaled, apparently loud enough to grab Y/N’s attention. “You were gonna say something?” she asked.

“Nevermind,” he said, shaking his head, “I’m just tired.”

She insisted, “Dave, what is it?”

When he looked at her, he was struck by her beauty. Even with sleep falling over her, she was radiant. “I was wondering...I was wondering if you’d like to grab a cup of coffee sometime?” he said, barely above a whisper.

The small smile that formed lit up her face and she stepped his way, placing a small, but no less passionate kiss on his lips. “I thought you’d never ask,” she said, caressing his slightly-stubbled cheek. 

“Really? You were waiting for me to ask?” he questioned. She nodded shyly. As they stepped off the elevator, he gently gathered his free hand at her back, pulling her into him for another kiss.

*She's got a light around her  
And ev'rywhere she goes  
A million dreams of love surround her ev'rywhere*


End file.
